To the Bone
by ChiharuSato22
Summary: To them, sex is just another form of fighting. / Shizuo/Izaya. YAOI. For the kink meme...


**To the Bone**

* * *

It wasn't making love. It wasn't sex either. In fact, neither of them were sure they could even call it _fucking_. It was just violence and hatred that had somehow mutated into a disfigured sort of lust.

It was something they did regularly.

It started out with Izaya's knife in Shizuo's arm. A smirk. A growl. And then he was up against a wall. His cheeks were bloodied, his forehead was bruised; he couldn't see straight.

Izaya was leaning forward and kissing Shizuo - no, that wasn't quite right either. It wasn't a kiss. It was more like they were biting at each other's lips, trying to see who could draw more blood and who could bruise further. Izaya's lips were slick and swollen and tasted like copper - he couldn't identify whose blood was on his lips either. He licked them anyway, feeling areas sting more than others.

The tongue that was thrust into his mouth wasn't pleasant. It was invasive and pressed forecfully against delicate areas; when their mouths clashed, it was all teeth. They knocked awkwardly against one another, heads slanting to make things more accessible - but only barely; Izaya could feel the cold pavement on the back of his skull as they fell.

It was like their bodies had forgotten all semblances of coherency ages ago and they were all uncoordinated fumbling and grinding and, Izaya could feel quite distinctly, _pain_. Izaya dealt his fair share of pain as well though.

Shizuo could feel Izaya's knife embedded somewhere in his left bicep, but he could care less. He could feel Izaya's fingers digging into his scalp and drawing blood, but he could care less. He was fixated on damaging Izaya's body in return.

There were bruises blossoming all along Izaya's neck where Shizuo had taken the time to bite and suck at. There was blood pouring from wounds across Izaya's chest where Shizuo had taken the time to claw at.

Shizuo couldn't recall when Izaya's shirt had been removed, but he knew that it was ruined and tossed somewhere away from them. He could see the pale chest beneath him covered in disfigured purple shapes and oozing crimson. The arousal and thrill he felt from the sight sickened him.

In a moment, Izaya was under Shizuo and then on top. His hand had found its way to the knife in Shizuo's arm and all he had to do was _twist_ to have Shizuo writhing in agony. In that instant, he managed to force Shizuo below him.

Their pants were still on; as Izaya ground against Shizuo, he could feel his belt buckle dig into his navel. Izaya was courteous enough to remove the protruding blade, using it to criss-cross delicate cuts across Shizuo's chest, watching as scarlet rivers flowed.

Shizuo growled as the knife was embedded in his other arm.

Izaya murmured something about making the pain equal on either side, but it was lost on Shizuo. He didn't catch the snarky remark Izaya made about how hard Shizuo was.

They were shifting against one another, pure sensation pooling in their groins. Shizuo gripped Izaya's hips hard enough to bruise, thrusting upwards against him.

Irked by Izaya's appreciative moaning, Shizuo gripped Izaya by his hair - _hard_ - and yanked him into a forceful kiss; it was all tongue against teeth and _blood_.

"Slut," was the only word Shizuo uttered as he began to move more erraticly against Izaya.

It was a battle that had taken a turn for the nasty; it wasn't as if they had stopped fighting though. The two were viciously mutilating the other's flesh, Izaya biting harshly into Shizuo's neck - somewhere near his jugular because he could feel his pulse between his teeth, Shizuo cultivating violet flowers along the vast expanse of Izaya's skin with anything he could use - his teeth, his fingers.

The pleasure and the pain intermingled and gave them both an adrenaline rush; they were both high.

Izaya's control collapsed soon after, Shizuo switching their positions again so that he was looming over Izaya instead. Their hips didn't stop moving, thrusting mindlessly against one another. Nails became talons and teeth were like razors, grazing over alabaster skin in such a way that white quickly became red.

Shizuo's blond hair fell over his face as the pleasure slowly began to override the pain. His hands reached out to strangle Izaya, momentarily cutting off his air supply as his grip tightened; Izaya's eyes were wide before fluttering closed, his mouth gaping like a fish's. For a moment, Izaya passed out.

For a reason unknown to him, Shizuo stopped, releasing his hold on Izaya's neck entirely. Air rushed back into Izaya's lungs, rapidly filling them, and his eyes snapped open. They didn't stop.

The pleasure took over, escalating at a dangerous rate; neither wanted to give in first.

When Izaya came, he saw white; Shizuo followed only moments after him.

Shizuo collapsed against Izaya, exhausted mentally _and_ physically. Izaya was feeling very much the same.

When the pain came back to Izaya, it came back tenfold. The last thing he recalled before blacking out in the back alley was "Fuck, I think my arm is broken".

* * *

_I felt like a maniac as I was writing this story at three in the morning... I couldn't live not seeing the prompt filled. Yes, this was for a prompt on the DRRR! kink meme that I fell in love with. Have fun finding it... No, I'm not sure if I categorized this fic correctly. Please feel free to correct me as to what genre it should belong in...  
_


End file.
